Crescent
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Post-Night's Child Morgan & Hunter are finally together, a reunion of old friends for the handfasting is clouded by fear over their lives, will they all be ready for one more strike from the past before they can finally move on? Morgan/Hunter Moira/Ian
1. Goddess of War

OK lets see, this is my first Sweep fanfiction and it's set after Night's Child, I will try to restore all the things I didn't like in the canon series and add some more elements of my own, as a Wiccan I know how witchcraft works so no worries, you won't be scratching your face in frustration over details and rituals lol

I hope you'll enjoy this new work of mine

Blessed Be

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Goddess of War<p>

'You need to push again, Morgan, once more and it will be over, sweetie,' Katrina urged her old friend and once daughter-in-law as Morgan writhed on the bed. 'Come on, the head is almost out, you have done this before, you know it needs just one more push,' Katrina added as she patted Morgan's leg in comfort.

Morgan Niall of Belwicket screamed in effort once more and pushed with all her might, Susan and Christa were at her side, urging her on. She finally was left gasping as the sweet cry of her second baby filled the room.

'A healthy baby girl, Morgan, a big girl like Moira had been when she was born,' Katrina announced and smiled at the thirty nine year old witch who was still panting on the bed, Morgan smiled back and hugged her new baby. Baby blue eyes looked back at her a patch of blond hair signaled her baby's heritage in color, while Moira had looked like Morgan mostly, with small lines given by Hunter, her new baby would be blond like her Da and Morgan would be able to see those beautiful eyes of her husband's in one of their children from now on.

'And here's the Da and the big Sis,' Susan announced as the door opened and a seventeen year old Moira rushed close to her mother with her father almost numb following, Morgan and Hunter locked eyes as he approached and Moira gave him space. After all they had been through, after all the banes that had taken place in the past years, even the new banes that had found them after Morgan had became the High Priestess and Moira had been initiated; now they were finally whole.

While she was young, Morgan had seen only one girl as her daughter and she indeed had Moira years later, even through pain and lies, she had her precious only child, but the Goddess works in mysterious ways and through the newly encountered banes of the past year, Morgan and Hunter had conceived again, maybe the Goddess showed them all those months back that it was time for them to find true light in their life, a second chance for them to raise a child together, to experience it all, to relive what they had missed with Moira and for Moira herself, to have a chance to see how it would have been and how it will be, when one day she's the one holding the destiny of the coven in her hands and her legacy to be passed to her own offspring.

'Hold her,' Morgan urged gently, her voice weak after the effort, Hunter moved closer, after almost three years of recovering he seemed as good as he could get, normal weight, light in his eyes, magic surging through his veins and his muirn beatha dan by his side, he was back to life and now his second child would complete his life. He took a baby sheet Christa offered for him and held the newborn baby in his arms, making sure she would feel warm and cease her crying as the baby hadn't stopped from the moment she was out of her mother's womb. Hunter looked at Moira who had tears of joy in her eyes and Morgan nodded as she glanced at him and then they both looked at their daughter.

'You should name your sister,' Hunter said and Moira looked at her biological father with wide eyes of joy, in the past years, she had put some effort to learn him personally, to accept all his aspects and realize that as her father he will always want the best for her, even in his stern ways, and after what they had been through in the past months, she had also realized that if something ever happened to him, a part of her would die with him, it was when she had tried to save him from death's jaws that she called him "dad" for the first time and ever since, she had called him like that, fully accepting and knowing deep down that Colm, the father she had known, wouldn't mind her accepting her biological dad fully in her life and soul.

'You're sure, Hunter? She has some crazy ideas…' Morgan teased lightly and Hunter chuckled with his deep voice but nodded as Morgan smiled at her firstborn, a grown woman by now.

'Ok….' Moira said and hesitated for a moment, that was huge responsibility, she needed a name that her sister would like and wouldn't hate Moira later on for. 'What about Morrigan? It sounds like Mum's and mine combined and after all she's been through while in mum's belly, she truly is a Goddess of War.' Moira said and Hunter smiled as Morgan reached for her older child's hand to squeeze affectionally.

'I think it's perfect,' Hunter said and smiled as he handed his little daughter back in her mother's arms. Katrina and the rest were helping Morgan with the post-labor spells and sterilization but everything seemed to be going smoothly so Morgan gave her baby to Susan to clean her up and prepare her for her first milk. Moira stood up as Christa and Katrina finished with the cleaning.

'I better go downstairs and leave you with her for awhile, Ian was about to faint with all the screams, he's dying to know how it went,' Moira announced and Morgan smiled and nodded, at her nineteen year old girl, Moira hadn't expected to have a baby sister but they all knew Morrigan's arrival signaled a truly new beginning for all of them.

'You promised that if we survived this time, you would be babysitting the moment she's done breastfeeding,' Morgan reminded Moira and her girl laughed and shrugged as Hunter watched the exchange of the two out of three women of his life.

'But she won't be done with it for at least a month so see you around Yule…' Moira said with her dry humor and Hunter laughed as Morgan rolled her eyes good-naturally.

'This is your fault,' Morgan accused Hunter tenderly as he leaned down and kissed her forehead and then her lips. 'You team up with her all the time,' Morgan accused and Hunter grinned.

'I promise I will be teaming up with Morrigan as well,' he said and Morgan gave him a gentle shove with the little of her physical remaining power. They both sobered after a moment and looked at each other's eyes.

'Are you ready to live the whole experience of having a baby? It's not going to be easy…' Morgan warned and Hunter smiled and cupped her chin with his hand, they had been through so much, through fire and here they were, she at thirty nine and he at forty one, having together what they were to have at their twenties, it was never too late.

'After what we've been through, I can't wait for the challenges lying ahead… pampers are going to be awful but I will suffer.' Hunter replied and Morgan could only smile and kiss his lips as Susan brought their baby back, all cleaned and a little bit calmer for Morgan to breastfeed her, Susan announced she would bring some soup for Morgan later and left the couple on their own as the rest had done.

'Let me help,' Hunter whispered as their quieted daughter looked around with gargling noises, he held the tiny babe while Morgan exposed from her sweat-soaked V neck blouse her right breast and Hunter repositioned their baby in her arms for Morrigan to find her mum's breast. Soon Morgan had helped her baby and the little girl was enjoying her first milk with closed eyes and her hand relaxingly touching her mum's breast. Hunter was left to watch in awe as he witnessed his wife and second daughter.

'Goddess…' he whispered as he helped Morgan by supporting their baby and her arm that held her a bit weakly. Morgan looked at him with shinny eyes.

'I know… the miracle of life…' she whispered and Hunter nodded and pecked her lips tenderly.

'Thank you so much, Morgan, for loving me, for saving me, you're my life and you have given me two daughters… I love you more than life itself,' Hunter whispered. He needed to tell her all his feelings, they had been through so much and even if she had survived their most recent banes he had been worried when her waters had broken, after months under stress and in danger while expecting, she hadn't been the twenty year old who had given birth to a nine pounds Moira. He had been so scared that something would go wrong at the last moment and he would lose either Morgan or their second baby, the baby he was to watch growing, like he hadn't had the chance with Moira.

Morgan watched her husband with eyes ready to spill more tears. She sighed and kissed him while their baby kept up with her milk.

'Thank you for loving me, for saving me, for showing me who I am to be, for making me choose light over darkness… for giving me Moira when I lost you… for surviving in that island for surviving the past months… for Morrigan… I love you, Hunter,' Morgan could only express her own feelings back after all they had been through.

They were left staring at each other, no more words needed to be said as they watched each other and their baby between them, the past was behind them finally and no one was going to disturb them.

* * *

><p>ok this is kind of where things almost end but are you interested to see what happened in the meanwhile? the story will focus from the moment Morgan and Hunter are to be handfasted and will keep up through the following months. what you think? is it worthy? since I work, take wiccan lessons with my mentor, write other stories and have something like a life I would love to see reviews so I can know I should keep up with this<p>

thanks for reading and please review :)

xxx


	2. Initiation Moira

OK lets see, here is the new chapter, thanks for the reviews alerts and display of love in my tumblr, so glad there are people still loyal to the series and happy to read fanfiction about it :) here is the second chapie, i hope you will enjoy it :)

* * *

><p>2. Moira<p>

_Witchcraft is all about living to the heights and depths of life as a way of worship._

_LY DE ANGELES, Witchcraft: Theory and Practice_

I'm not ready, I think to myself as I look myself at the mirror. The robe Mum chose for me is beautiful, runes and sigils show the significance, the texture of the fabric is amazing against my skin and I can feel the energy Mum put to it as a small effort before the actual ritual, yet I feel not ready for this, my initiation will take place within minutes in the circle room where Belwicket is gathered and still I'm not ready, despite the hard work of studying and preparing. I feel like I joined Wicca yesterday and not like Moira Byrne of Belwicket, the one who took part in the halt of the Dark Wave.

'You look amazing,' a deep voice made me jump out of my skin and I turned around and looked at Hunter who was standing at the doorway, he watched me with eyes that shone with what I could say was pride.

'Thanks but…' I tried but I just sighed and lowered my head. Hunter gave a small smile, one of those he kept using ever since he recovered, and moved inside the room and closer to me until he stood by my side. He was the one to take me down to the coven, like Christians do with the walk to the aisle, when the father is around; he's to take his daughter to her initiation, a last walk before her new life, before everything is finally changed. Two years ago I would be expecting a completely different man to take me down to Mum where she's to put me through the test but now my biological father was here, resting his large hand on my shoulder and I had to admit, I was glad his green eyes were looking at me through the mirror with such love and wonder. I might still needed time, Goddess knew only how much but I was on the path, I was there and I was putting an effort for him, Mum and myself, he was my father and we were family and for that I would always do my best.

'I know how you feel…' Hunter finally said and I sighed again, everyone had told me that in the past days as my nervousness rocketed. 'Apart from feeling it coming like waves from you…' Hunter went on and I blushed, his hand squeezed my shoulder affectionally. 'I know because I had been in your shoes, it feels like a lifetime ago but I had been there, escorted by my uncle to my initiation, and later on to my trial, I know how you feel, Moira but I can only tell you, you're ready, you're… you…' Hunter went on and this time I focused on him.

'And I don't mean just the titles the people give you because of Morgan, Moira of Belwicket, the Daughter of the Destroyer…. No, it's you, who came to life even when I was away, who was created even if we had used magic, it's you the Goddess decided for to come to us through fire and pain to ultimately unite us…' Hunter said and in any other time I would have blushed about the comment on my own conceiving but I understood his point. I turned around and he placed both his hands on my shoulders, his green eyes and sculpted but handsome face right before me, my father, his features still so new yet so old and familiar to me, to my own.

'Your Mum and I couldn't be more proud of you, you have done so well and we're sure you'll do even better. You will amaze them all with your power but above all, you will amaze them with your character, your kind intentions, your innocence even if your powers can turn you into a nemesis, you've been raised in the best way possible for you to recognize good and evil, you're ready.' Hunter reassured me and I felt a flatter of emotion as he mentioned my younger years and how I grew up. I knew he was grateful to Colm, my Da for being here when he couldn't, I know he didn't feel jealous but was actually in gratitude and that alone showed how good Hunter's heart truly is. And I was glad he was around for the final touches of my character as I reached my adult years with every passing day, in his presence, under his subtle guidance, with hints of his character imprinted on me, with memories of his, like this one now, for me to cherish in the future.

'Thank you…' I could only say, bright Moira I am… 'And thank you for helping with the name, it's really good.' I added and he smiled and nodded, his hands cupped my face and I could only smile as he kissed my forehead. He hadn't been there to kiss away the pain from bike injuries, or to kiss my cheek after I recovered from a fever but he was here now, escorting me to my initiation, and that was something at least.

'It suits you, Aonach.' Hunter replied with my coven name to be and I chuckled and batted his shoulder playfully.

'You're not supposed to address me with my name before my initiation.' I complained and he laughed as we linked arms and moved outside my bedroom that desperately needed renovation from my younger teen crushes and obsessions.

'I know… but I was always fearless… Aonach…' Hunter said and I chuckled again as he grinned, I loved these moments with him, when I felt my heart warming at the sound of my father's laugh, or seeing him grin, it felt as if he had never been absent. My smile fell as I felt the witch message in my head, it was Ian. Everyone is ready, we're waiting for you.

'Breathe, Moira, it's the day your powers will be there to guide you instead of being randomly used, it's the moment for you to become one with them.' Hunter whispered as he felt me tensing up while we reached the circle room.

The circle room was beautifully decorated and full of people, all members of Belwicket were already in a circle. Gran was by Mum's side, in her own robe of silver and red, by her other side aunt Alwyn and aunt Sky and to my surprise, my Grandfather Daniel had made it to be here as well. I focused on my mother as the members of Belwicket opened up for us, Hunter brought me in the center of the circle that closed behind us. He then moved around and cast the circle, lighting candles in every direction of the horizon, invoking each element and then he took his place by Mum's side and gave a tiny nod at me as Mum finally moved forward closer to me, in her green robe, with her hair getting longer than I ever remembered it and her entire body full of energy, she looked like Goddess before me and for a moment, I felt like an insect in her way.

Mum held her Athame in her hand and she stopped right before me, the Belwicket Athame's blade shone in her grasp and I almost gulped. I turned my eyes to her and she gave the tiniest of smiles before she could bring her hand between us for me to grasp it, the Athame pulsing within my palm with the coven's energy. Everyone started moving desoil while Mum and I stood before each other, I could feel the energy around my body, almost moving my robe.

'Moira of Belwicket, are you ready to accept your initiated self? Are you ready to have a new name, new powers, a new life?' Mum asked and I nodded firmly.

'I do, I accept and I am ready.' I replied the well-prepared words. Mum lowered our joined hands to her chest's height and we both leaned above the Athame that remained between us. I opened up my mind and felt Mum moving inside to perform the test.

I felt the questions rather than heard them, I answered them all, about herbs, about crystals and runes and planets and hours and kinds of woods and the Clans and darkness and light and the Goddess. I answered each and every question, Mum pushed deeper inside my mind and I felt the pain, like I had when she had connected with me to give me the spell against the dark wave. I remained strong, knowing this was part of the test too. She felt my feelings, saw my thoughts, searched deeper, recognized my powers, reached my very DNA, created by her own and Hunter's, examined each chromosome, each individual cell that created me as a being, that gave me life. And then she was there, right there, in my soul, I could feel it, as if having her in the deeper part of my heart and mind and at the same time on my skin, in my bones and around every organ, she was touching my soul and she was balancing my powers. Giving me the balance only the initiation could give.

And as she withdrew, as she left everything back into place, I saw it, in the back of my head, while she retreated peacefully and carefully not to cause damage, my true name, a rune, a song, a sigil, a word and a spell all at once, only for me to know, it had been unlocked, my coven name had been chosen by Hunter, my father, and it was Aonach, meaning Fair in Irish, now Mum had just unlocked for me my true name, the one thing I was to cherish above anything.

I was left gasping, one person again instead of two and I could see Mum a bit tired too, we were still in the ritual and I felt a small burst of pride as I saw her slightly tired, she put an effort because I had strong powers and she had balanced them. I had taken parts in initiations before and never had I seen mum tired because of the process, only with me now. The members of the coven kept around us with the chant while Mum took a step back and I broke the hold to her hand with Athame. I closed my eyes as I knew I should do and waited until I felt the blade touching ever so lightly on the skin covering my eye, then a whisper of touch on my lashes.

'Step forward, Aonach, step forward if you are ready and worthy.' My mum's voice was firm, strict, iron strong and I did, without taking a breath, flattering my eyes or biting on my lip, I knew I was there and I moved one step forward.

The Athame never harmed me and I heard everyone's final words of the chant as they raised their arms in the air as they stopped moving around us, Mum had the biggest smile on her face as I opened my eyes and looked at her.

'Welcome Aonach, welcome to your new life, your new powers, welcome and Blessed may you be.' Mum said and I smiled and nodded my head as Mum broke the circle and finally returned to me and hugged me tightly.

'I'm so proud of you, sweetie, so very proud, you're my life, my pride and my love.' Mum's words made me smile, my heart warming at the truth spoken from her lips.

'Thank you, mummy,' I hadn't called her "mummy" since I was eleven but right now, I felt like a newborn, new to the world, with my powers having a new level within me, with my true name in the back of my head, always there to be cherished and protected, I was a new person, in balance and joy.

I surprised myself by turning to Hunter first, he hugged me tightly as well when Mum left me and I hugged him back, I could see that my task had felt like his own and now we were both done with it, we had achieved it. He smiled and kissed my forehead like before and I could only reply with a kiss on his cheek, a kiss I knew made both him and Mum very happy, we were family and I could feel and live to it.

Ian was next, sweet, warm Ian, his hands wrapped around me and he scooped me up as I laughed, we were both in our robes and my family was around us but we didn't care, we were now both initiated, both as powerful as our souls can know to be, we were equals in one more essence of the word.

'Welcome to our life,' he whispered when he set me down and I was ready to respond, to kiss him no matter the audience but Gran, aunts Sky and Alwyn and the rest started hugging and welcoming me so it would have to wait as Belwicket wished to greet their future High Priestess.

Everyone enjoyed the big Yule feast Gran and Mum had made for after the ritual, it was beautiful with the decorated log, the night of a new beginning, when the God is being once again reborn from the Goddess, after a month and a half of mourning for his death on Samhain. We were all gathered around the dinner table with many extra chairs squeezed around for the added people to be comfortable when Mum and Hunter looked at each other and smiled at everyone, I knew what was coming and oddly I was fine with it, they had told me the day before. I just held Ian's hand from under the table as Mum spoke first.

'Hunter and I have decided,' Mum started and I glanced at aunt Sky who was also smiling knowingly, Hunter had possibly informed her. 'To have our handfasting on Imbolc, we know it's soon but it's been months ever since the proposal Hunter had for me and we want something small with people we know around so we believe a month and a half is plenty of time for our friends and family to gather here from America and the rest of Europe.' Morgan added and everyone cheered and another round of hugs and congratulations started. Aunt Alwyn was the first to shot up and hug her brother, the brother she had through lost for years, after her parents dissapeared, Linden had died and then Hunter as everyone had thought, she had felt all alone but then she had her father and later on, Hunter had returned and her family was somehow restored. Aunt Sky nudged Hunter as Alwyn was hugging Mum and to my surprise the next to hug and congratulate them was Gran. I knew she had done a lot of things the wrong way, a part of me still held a grudge, still felt betrayed but I smiled as I saw the genuine happiness in her eyes as she hugged Hunter and then kissed Morgan's cheeks like she would have done with a daughter of her own, Mum was still very young to have her life alone and Gran knew that so she gave her wish. I could only smile as I saw Mum and Hunter glancing at me. I smiled and approached.

'I knew this since yesterday so I can only say I'm happy for you two, I believe we're ready for this.' I said maturely before Mum could spoil it all with a teary hug. I felt a shot of warmth as Hunter wrapped his arms around our own hug and I knew this trio hug would be one of the many I was to have in my memories. My Mother and Father were hugging me, holding me safe and close like a flower does with its core, the petals always taking the blows and the dangers.

I smiled as I imagined us like a flower, a beautiful flower indeed.

* * *

><p>ok we had a chapter through Moira's point of view, the entire fiction will be between Moira, Morgan and Hunter so we can see the story through their eyes instea of one or just 3rd person like in the first chapter and Night's Child. so what you think? we're going for the handfasting in the next :D wooohooo<p>

thanks for reading, please review and give me motivation for more quick updates :)


	3. Healing Morgan

Here is the new chapter :)

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>3. Morgan<p>

Cells create organs, organs create systems, a beautiful harmonized chain of life, we all start from a tiny cell and we involve into complicated organisms, with feelings, senses, thoughts and powers.

Sometimes, I marvel at these simple, granted facts, these standards. Even if my body rebels right now, my head hurts, Hunter's hand on my shoulder the only good remedy, I can't stop but marvel how life works, how evolution has brought us here.

As I watch the little girl's eyes opening and seeing her mother again, how her bruises and cuts already look slightly better. I marvel at the greatness of the Goddess in all of us.

'Thank you, thank you so much, I will be forever grateful, I will fix my life and this won't happen again.' The mother was saying again and again, looking at Hunter and me with guilt and relief in her eyes.

Even if tomorrow is a big day, the Charter had asked me to help a girl in a small village a couple of hours away from Cobh and I had accepted of course. Ever since Hunter's return the Charter had been more than proper with us, they had accepted Hunter with open arms, the true symbol of surviving in a world with Wicca turning into a great religion and they had even raised the money they gave me for my work, but of course it wasn't about the money, it was about serving with my powers, doing the right thing even mare hours before my handfasting.

'We hope you and your daughter will find your way,' Hunter said diplomatically and I just nodded, feeling all the tension coming from Hunter in waves, I knew why he was so angry , it had taken hours to help the little girl. Her name was Breena and she reminded me of Bree who was possibly landing any minute now with her daughters in Ireland.

The woman that had summoned us was a twenty three year old with a daughter at the age of five, her boyfriend had been using drugs and alcohol for years and he had been beating her but the woman named Emma had tried to stay with him, she loved him, she had been ranting when we arrived, but the guy had turned on their daughter, hit her without expecting the little girl to fall down the stairs of their home. It had been too much since her neck had almost been broken in two. It was possibly one of my worst cases to heal and I hoped I had done a good enough job, time would show if Breena would be fully recovered.

'We better be going,' I whispered and Hunter nodded and we left the two girls –in my eyes at least they were both girls facing a cruel world- to recover in more than one essence of the word. As we moved outside the room a man that both Hunter and I felt was the father of Breena –same eyes, same nose and waves of fear and regret off him- was approaching but Hunter left my side and gripped him from the collar of his jacket, pinning him against the closest corridor wall.

'You should be ashamed of yourself, hitting a child! Your daughter! When others never get to have children, try for them for years! What kind of man are you?' Hunter hissed at the man's face and after the initial moment of shock, I rushed close to him and dragged him away. The man seemed too shocked and scared to even protest so he just slumped against the wall as I took Hunter away, the exhaustion catching up with me even faster.

'Enough, please, it's not our place to interfere with this.' I tried to reason with my husband but his green eyes turned to me and I could see all the things he felt, all the feelings of injustice, he had a child and he met it just over a year and a few months ago, Moira still couldn't call him "dad" and we would all still need years to fully adjust on each other's roles. Other people had children and beat them down the stairs… I could understand his pain, his anger. Hunter sighed and nodded, supported me all the way to the car and helped me climb in as he moved to the driver's seat. We had a handfasting to deal with and so little time.

We remained silent in the car, I always felt drained after healing people and I was so grateful for Hunter helping me go back and forth between the places, I felt grateful to have him here, sometimes it felt like the past year and half had been a dream, and I was so scared to wake up alone in my bed.

'I think we should talk to Moira about our idea.' Hunter broke the silence as he reached and took my hand, his eyes on the road, like so many years ago and he was using that rented car back in Widow's Vale. I smiled and sighed, we had so many things to do, we had booked all the rooms in Cobh's tiny hotel for our guests, they were all arriving for our handfasting that was to take place the next afternoon yet we were away and all he could think of was one silly thing I said a few days back, after I spent some time watching Ian with Moira being close during a meal in our cottage.

'Maybe after the ritual,' I mumbled and he smiled and nodded, his hands once so hard and calloused by what he had been through in the island now felt softer, more familiar. I smiled as I imagined them on m skin tomorrow, under my ceremonial robe, when he will be touching me as my husband. 'Yet I'm not sure if she will be happy with the possibility.' I added as I thought of what I had suggested a few days back.

Ian was living with Katrina for the past year and half while Lilith was still under the watchful eye of the Charter and Moira lived with us in the cottage she had grown up. However they spent many hours together and Moira was almost seventeen, the age of mine when I considered living with Hunter while back in America. I had thought that Moira would like to have a small place of her own for her future move, maybe a flat in the new section of Cobh that was now being built as to have the place expanded. The charter had filled Hunter's bank account with money since he deserved a lot of it in the past years so now we could give her a future, a place to live if she wished to go to the local college or some other place in case she wished to study away.

The cottage had been mine and her home and Hunter had grown to love it even if it was the place I had lived with Colm and his presence still lingered. I had reconciled with Katrina for the things she had done behind my back, things that considered my child and myself but I still felt conflicted over what I felt for Colm. He had been my husband, I had grew to love and respect him, yet somehow, the image I had for Colm had cracked ever since I had learnt of the things he had hidden, the things he had left me believe. He would always be my first husband and I would always be grateful but something had changed within me, something had made me feel like I had used a substitute only to live now fully. However, that cottage was my house and Hunter's only house ever since he had returned from that Godforsaken island. That cottage had actually been his only home since he was a child because after he left his uncle's house, he had been around, then in America, then around again and then, when we had to be together, he had been trapped by Iona… so yeah, that cottage was his home as much as it was mine and we wished to live there for the rest of our lives.

'I think she will love it, she's already as independent and ready to fly as you were…' Hunter replied and I turned and looked at him, he had learnt our daughter so well, he had understood her completely in many cases and that made me feel good. She was his daughter after all, half of him, and I was the other half.

'I just don't want her to think we're exiling her or something of that kind… I just want her to feel welcome, I want her to know she's our family.' I spoke out my thoughts and Hunter's hand tightened around mine.

'She will love a place of her own… we like it or not, she's almost seventeen and we like it or not, she has Ian… you know what you were doing at her age…' Hunter said and the warm feeling of having him knowing her so well settled in me, along the will to tease him.

'At my age… hmm trying not to be killed?' I asked and he smirked.

'Apart from that,' he replied dryly.

'Trying to kill bad people?' I asked again and Hunter glared at me.

'Regarding me…' he tried to narrow down what I was doing at Moira's age and I laughed.

'Throwing a knife at your neck?' I asked again teasingly and this time, he took his hand from mine to tickle my ribs, I squealed and pushed his hand away as he kept driving. 'Oh you mean trying to sleep with you but never getting to actually do it?' I asked as I held of his attacks but he reached and pinched my rib playfully and I cursed as he started tickling beneath my blouse.

'You're closer now…' he added and we finally calmed down as he took the main route for Cobh and I took his hand in mine again.

'I know, I just…' I tried but he smiled this time.

'You just worry she will think she's out casted but she won't be, she will never be, not by you and me, not in a hundred years.' Hunter's tone showed me all the things I wanted to hear to reassure myself, he would die before he could abandon me and our daughter and death had already been fooled in his case more than once, I believed him.

'Come on, guys, your guests are driving me nuts, Sky even considers holding a circle to occupy them all…' the witch message from Moira made me gasp, arriving after minutes in silence that had followed. I smiled and send a message back, saying were close and they should wait a little more. I felt great excitement, Bree and Robbie after so long and Bree's daughters, Esther, Irene and Anna had arrived, the rest of Kitchic wouldn't be able to attend but they all had sent their love through letters, emails and phonecalls. Alisa with Charlie and their daughters Shallot and Sarah were arriving later that night. Mary K was also to arrive with her children and I would see her husband again, Mom and Dad couldn't make it but we would have a video call through the internet during the party for them to see us all. Killian as well was reaching Cobh for my handfasting, Alwyn, Sky and Daniel were coming back once more since the last time we had seen them was in Yule for Moira's initiation. Now they were returning and it felt great to have so many people gathered for the handfasting.

We reached Cobh and realized they were extra people in the cottage just by looking at the extra cars in the street around it. I got out of the car first and rushed to our home's loan the moment the door opened and no one else but my best friend Bree Warren opened the door and looked at me with sparkling eyes before we could both squeal and rush close to each other, colliding in a hug only best friends can share.

'I can't believe you made it!' I exclaimed and Bree held her hands around me tighter, even in our late thirties we remained great friends and I was glad I was finally over my insecurities before her still amazing beauty. From behind her shoulder I saw Robbie like Bree did with Hunter and we broke our hug to hug the respective men. Robbie lifted me off my feet in his hug and kissed my cheek, he looked handsome like he had done ever since that little spell for his acne.

'Morganita! A handfasting…. Hunter and you just can't be separated!' Robbie laughed as he settled me down and smiled down at me. 'And Moira grew up so much! She's taller than your sorry short ass.' He added and I batted his hand as Bree and Hunter approached us, Bree had seen Hunter before, during a small trip of us to see my parents in America and she had needed time to realize he truly was alive but ever since they were the best of friends, always teaming up against me since I usually teamed up with Moira or Sky.

'Alisa called, said she will be here in about an hour. Your sister is inside, and your sisters, Hunter, and Killian, he has brought his children as well. I hope that hotel in the center of the town will hold us all.' Bree started ranting and I laughed, good old Bree. The moment we got inside the house with me and Bree leading the way, three little clones of my friend rushed around me and hugged me at once.

'Oh for the love of the Goddess, look how much you all grew up!' I exclaimed as I looked at the girls. Esther was the eldest at fifteen, Irene was the middle sister at the age of tweleve and little Anna was the youngest and the one who looked like Bree the most at ten years.

'Aunt Morgan we're so glad we'll participate in a witchwedding.' Anna said and I laughed and hugged her closer to me. 'And Moira said she will lead of the ritual?' Bree wondered and Hunter and I smiled and nodded as our girl approached and kissed my cheek and moved close to Hunter, allowing him to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

'Welcome back, gossiping about me again? I heard my name.' Moira said and I laughed and nodded as we all got further in the house. The moment I entered the crowded kitchen two identical girls rushed close to me and I scooped them both in my arms, my black dress helping me with the weight as my sister approached right afterwards. Mary K hugged me tightly and I did my best to return the hug with her daughters in my arms.

'So great to see you again,' my beautiful sister told me and I smiled and kissed her cheek as she took one of the girls so we could share. I smiled at Mary K.'s face the moment she saw Hunter, from all the people close to me, Mary K. was the one who hadn't been able to visit in the past year with the babies so I had seen her only briefly when Hunter and I visited America yet he hadn't be able to come see her too so now they met again after almost eighteen years.

'Oh my God, I cannot believe this,' Mary K. whispered as she moved close and hugged Hunter tightly. 'I cannot believe it…' she whispered again as she smiled at Hunter who smiled back and nodded, thankfully she saw him now that he had recovered. I spotted Mary K,'s husband Jacob as he approached and I smiled and shook his hand. I knew Mary K. had married a strict catholic and I knew it was hard for him to be among people, as far as I knew one of the greatest fights between my sister and her husband had been about her visiting me and that was one of the reasons she always used excuses as not to come to Ireland, and I was certain they had fought again for Mary K. to win the fight and actually visit so I appreciated his try to be here among people who according to his belief system, will die in Hell.

'Jacob, so good to see you, I hope the room in the hotel is cozy enough.' I tried to sound cheerful and he smiled –forcefully- and nodded his head, I was certain he had examined all the symbols, herbs and objects around the house as talismans and amulets that had been set by me, Moira and Hunter. My smile turned genuine and effortless the moment Killian's children rushed close to me, I still held Christiana, Mary K.'s little girl as I hugged Ewan, kissed Braeden's forehead and greeted little Melissa, Killian followed right behind them and wrapped his arms around me as I handed Christiana to Jacob.

'Little Sis! Congratulations on the handfasting, can't wait for the drinks afterwards.' He told me and I laughed as he broke the hug and smiled at me, you could see parts of Ciaran in him, like I me, but we mostly looked… free, independent.

'Where is your wife?' I asked as he had promised he would bring her along this time, he just shook his head and waved, I knew something was wrong.

'She wished she could come but the divorce files got in her way…' he answered and I felt disappointed even if he looked his normal cheerry self, with the corner of my eye I could see Mary K. and Jacob's disapproving glances at Killian, knowing catholics' views on divorces I felt protective of my step-brother.

'I'm really sorry,' I finally said and Killian smiled and shook his head.

'It's alright, we're good friends, we just can't be anything more by now… but it's fine, she gave me these three little fairies here… we're good.' Killian finally replied and I smiled and nodded, I knew how live can get in the way of your dreams. Killian moved a step closer to me and whispered in my ear when Hunter suggested something about drinks to the children, Mary K and Jacob. 'I want to talk to you about something, but not now, too many people, it better be just you, Belwicket and people you trust… people of our kind.' Killian whispered in my ear and I looked up at his eyes for his grave tone. Something was wrong and I wouldn't like it.

'OK, tomorrow, after the party for the handfasting, when the non-blood witches are gone, we can stay maybe for a small blessing ritual and to talk, would that do?' I asked and he nodded, I was ready to ask more but Bree approached and Killian moved a step away and brought back his happy face.

'So who is leading of the ritual since you're the high priestess and the one getting handfasted?' Killian asked quickly to change the subject and Bree looked with curiosity for my answer. I tried to push away all the worry Killian had flamed within me and I smiled as I answered, glancing at Hunter who possibly sensed my frustration.

'It will be Moira, since she's initiated and we're her parents, at first she was worried but I think she will do just fine,' I answered and Killian and Bree smiled.

'She will perform perfectly, she stopped a dark wave after all, having her parents handfasted will be piece of cake.' Killian replied and I smiled and nodded. Whatever he wished to tell me, however bad it was, it could wait a few more hours, first I had the handfasting that became delayed for about seventeen years…

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it PLEASE review and let me know :) we're to have the handfasting and i promise it will be a special moment, what you think Killian wants to talk to Morgan about? I promise more Robbie-Bree goodness will be on ;)<p> 


End file.
